A number of network tools can be utilized to process network traffic and/or communication for an application. The number of network tools can utilize a number of private keys to decrypt the content of the network traffic and/or communication for the application. The number of network tools can receive the number of private keys from an administrator of the application. The administrator may not want to give the number of network tools the number of private keys due to security concerns of the administrator.